


Spoof

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Man, is it a bitch when I get bored.  A bit of silliness as I was up way to late on to much Mountain Dew and getting an idea that you will soon know of. Spoofs are good.





	Spoof

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Spoof   
Author: Perpetual Motion   
Webpage: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna   
Fandom: West Wing   
Category: Slash, Humor, Parody, Self-insertion (Kind of)   
Rating: PG   
Pairing: Multiple   
Spoilers: None.   
Series: No.   
Summary: Man, is it a bitch when I get bored.   
Archive Instructions: Go for it.  
Disclaimer: These are all mine. Mine I tell you, mine!! Wait, oops, I see the copyright police. Okay, fine, they’re not mine.  
Author’s Notes: A bit of silliness as I was up way to late on to much Mountain Dew and getting an idea that you will soon know of. Spoofs are good. 

**Spoof By Perpetual Motion**

‘Oh, no.’ Josh stopped dead in the middle of the hallway.

Toby ran into him. ‘What?

‘Look.’ Josh’s hand shook as he pointed further down the hall.

‘Perpetual Motion.’ Toby groaned the words out. ‘What’s she doing here?

‘Coming to screw us, most likely.’

‘I heard that, and Sam, I know you’re hiding. Come out here.’

Sam guiltily slid out from the safety of his office. ‘Hi. How’d you know?

‘I’m writing this.’

‘Oh.’

Toby sighed. ‘What do you want?

Perpetual Motion smiled evilly. ‘I’m bored.’

‘Oh, God.’

‘Oh, shit.’

‘Fuck.’

Sam sighed. ‘Where am I in this round up?

‘You get an hour with Toby, and then fifteen minutes with Josh.’

‘Fifteen minutes’ I’m insulted!’ Josh glared at her.

‘Josh, I have to get you in bed with Sam, Toby, *and* Marbury at some point in this era. Work with me.’

‘So, I get fifteen minutes with Sam because you need me more often.’

Perpetual Motion nodded. ‘Yes, oh big headed one. You get fifteen minutes with Sam, fifteen with Toby, and half an hour with Marbury.’

‘Why does he get half an hour with Marbury? Toby sounded indignant.

‘Down boy. He gets a half-hour with Marbury because if I don’t get them in the sack soon, Suki will kill me.’

‘Let her kill you.’

‘Quiet, Toby. Come, boys. It’s time to play.’ Perpetual Motion walked off. Sam, Toby, and Josh followed reluctantly.


End file.
